


God Told Me

by aryaspaghetti



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, i suck at writing help, late ouma birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryaspaghetti/pseuds/aryaspaghetti
Summary: "Today is my birthday!"No one cares. Ouma knows that. Especially since they're currently in a killing game. He let out a sigh.





	God Told Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing fanfiction but I try okay :p

"Today is my birthday!"

No one cares. Ouma knows that. Especially since they're currently in a killing game. He let out a sigh.

Was he sad? Of course he was, kinda. He wouldn't care if no one said even a simple, 'Happy Birthday!' to him.

Even so…

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Ugh… go away…." Ouma said, laying on his bed.

He really didn't feel like doing anything.

Feels weird.

The knocking didn't stop.

"I'm coming! Jeez…"

The person behind the door was truly someone he didn't expect.

"Hmm? Angie-chan?"

"Kokichi! Happy birthday~!" Angie said, cheerful as ever.

Wow. Someone actually bothered to wish him happy birthday.

He felt like crying. But that would be dumb.

"Is that all you needed to say, Angie-chan?" Ouma really wasn't feeling it.

"Oh! Here you go!" 

Angie gave him a painting. It was a picture of Angie giving a painting to Ouma… which was happening right now.

"Nishishi… as expected of the Ultimate Artist..."

Ouma became quiet for a second… then opened his mouth.

"But… why?"

Angie paused, then said, "God told me that it's bad if Angie doesn't celebrate her friends birthdays."

"…God?"

"Yes! God! Isn't he the best?

Even if he doesn't believe it, he smiles.

"I guess he is."

**Author's Note:**

> look this ship is cute


End file.
